


Assistance

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After mystery spot, Gabriel comes up with another plan to derail the apocalypse. One that involves seducing Sam in the guise of beautiful women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The archangel turned pagan trickster god, stormed out of the mystery spot with a finger snap to put everything back the way it was supposed to be. Even if angels had the legendary patience that humans seemed to think they did, the idiotic Winchesters would still make them lose it. And angels had never been known for their patience. Especially not archangels. Especially not Gabriel. The hurricane that raged over the pacific that night was a testament to that. 

Why wouldn’t the damn hunter just listen, for once in his god-forsaken life. Gabriel didn’t want to have to watch his brothers kill each other. He didn’t want the apocalypse to start and end the world. He was rather fond of this world. Once all his anger had burned out with the storm he threw himself down on his couch and snapped up a never-ending glass of brandy while he thought. He barely moved from his position for two days until he had an idea that might work. It was a long shot, and wouldn’t exactly be comfortable, but if it worked who was he to complain. If he couldn’t get through to the big brain, maybe he could get through to the little one. 

He would have to wait for his chance. He watched as they were taken by the FBI and surrounded by dozens of demons. He knew they would survive. Well Sam would anyway. The demons wouldn’t risk killing him and they shouldn’t be able to kill Dean either until his deal was up. There was a little leeway for accidents and such, but direct attack by demons would break the deal and that was something that was just not done, so they would survive. He wasn’t worried. He still kept watching for a good place to insert himself, but couldn’t find one. 

He really hated that Ruby bitch. He hoped that his insertion would at least lower her influence on Sam or he was finished before he started. The ridiculous encounter with the wanna-be hunters looking to cash in on the job was just as free from places to jump in. He got his chance with their next case though. He knew they were hunting a crocotta, so he positioned himself in the library in the guise of a beautiful woman, just waiting for Sam to show up. 

When he did, he camped at a table in the mythology section and started pulling down books. She slid into the seat next to him. “Interested in Mythology?” she asked seductively. 

“Yeah. You could say that,” Sam said absentmindedly. 

“Me too. You might say I’m a walking encyclopedia of mythological creatures,” she purred as she ran a hand down his arm. 

“Right. Yeah,” Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I’m kinda…um…busy right now…um…looking for something,” he tried to fob her off. 

“Well maybe if you tell me what you’re looking for, I can help narrow your search,” she offered, batting her eyelashes at him. 

Sam gave an internal shrug. It would’t take that long to explain what they had, hypothetically of course, and if she really could help…well it was worth a shot. “Ok. I’m looking for something that…um…calls people. Maybe pretending to be dead loved ones. Talks them into killing themselves.”

“Oooh. Morbid,” she giggled. “That almost reminds me of the old legends of the crocotta. Would lure children away from their homes as a voice in the night. They said that the voice was usually of a family member. Not sure if they were dead or not though.” Gabriel was walking the line between giving enough information to get him on the right track and not giving so much that it would be suspicious. 

“Really? M-maybe I’ll start there. You don’t happen to...um…know of any books here on them?” he asked hopefully, stuttering when her hand started to slide up his knee. 

“Of course I do,” she hummed and shifted through the stacks of books he’d already grabbed and pulled one from it, sliding it in front of him. “So maybe when you’re finished with your research, you can reward me for all of my help,” she said suggestively and slid her number across the table to him and winked before she walked away. 

Gabriel knew that Lilith’s agent would try and seduce him, so he was hoping that if he could keep Sam’s more carnal needs met, that she would fail. He much preferred sex as himself, but he wouldn’t turn it down from anywhere. 

Sure enough, a day and a half later, he got a call on the phone he had snapped up. He changed his voice as he answered. “Hey…uh…this is Sam. We met at the library and…um…I didn’t get your name, but well…I was wondering…I mean if you still want…um”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Was the kid seriously this inexperienced at picking up women? “Oh I still want, Sam. Why don’t you swing by my place?” 

“Well…the thing is…I’m kinda leaving town tomorrow…” he said hesitantly. 

“Oh honey. You don’t pick up a stranger for sex expecting a relationship,” she said wryly and gave him an address before hanging up. Gabriel snapped up a house at that address and turned himself back into the woman he was in the library. 

It was about an hour before he heard a knock at the door. Apparently Sam waffled on the idea for a while. He got up and opened the door to let the hunter in. Sam looked her up and down, not sure where to go from here. He had so little experience in one night stands and even then, there was usually some conversation or something leading up to it. 

She seemed to notice his discomfort though and ran a seductive hand down his chest and purred, “You just gonna stand there all day, sexy?” That spurred him into movement and he captured her in a searing kiss, backing her up to the wall. 

Gabriel actually found that he was enjoying this rather quickly. Sam definitely had some skills and his mind immediately started working over how he could manage to get the hunter in bed in his own body. That train of thought didn’t last long though, as every train of thought was blown out of his head when Sam reached up under her shirt and started kneading her breasts while pressing his large erection against her stomach. 

Sam let her take the lead to the bedroom, but once they were in, he took over again stripping her shirt off and then his own before laying them down on the bed. He took one of her perky nipples in his mouth as he unbuttoned her pants and slid his hand inside, working his fingers inside her for a few minutes before sliding her pants the rest of the way off and removing his own. He pulled the condom from his pocket and slid it over his length before slotting himself back on top of her and plunging in. She pulled him down for another kiss as she thrust her hips up to meet him with every thrust. 

Sam dragged it out as long as he could, but eventually he found himself spilling over and judging by the sounds she was making, she was coming too. He collapsed next to her on the bed as they both tried to catch their breath. 

Gabriel lay there, just as spent and out of breath as Sam was. He hadn’t even been pretending. Sam was amazing. He might just enjoy this method after all, and even if it didn’t work, at least he could get some good sex out of it. Even if he wasn’t in his own body at the time. 

They had two more rounds that night before Gabriel pretended to fall asleep and Sam snuck off. Typical. He would sneak out while his girl was sleeping rather than actually say goodbye. 

Gabriel followed them on their next case, annoyed that there wasn’t really anywhere that he could insert himself this time since they had all the information they needed in their father’s journal. He also watched as Dean got ripped apart by the hellhounds and watched the stand-off with Lilith. He couldn’t help but feel moved by the hunter’s tears and wished he could do something to help. He followed Sam as he buried his brother’s body in an old pine box and followed him back to his deserted motel as he started drowning his sorrows. He would give the hunter a day before he intervened. He couldn’t have Sam going off the deep end now.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Gabriel most of that day to come up with a plan. Without a hunt or anything he could help with, he needed an excuse to get close. He waited until the motel office closed at ten pm and started a light storm and turned himself into a small delicate woman. He/she knocked on Sam’s door, completely drenched and when Sam answered she said, “I’m sorry to bother you so late…but I’m having car trouble down the street and the office is closed and I saw your car out here and I was hoping…maybe…if it’s not too much trouble…you could help me get it running in the morning?”

Sam ushered her inside out of the rain and grabbed her a towel. He wasn’t in the best of shape himself right now, but he couldn’t just turn her away. “Yeah. That’s no problem,” he assured her. He wasn’t sure if he could fix it, but if not he would give her a ride somewhere. “What are you going to do tonight?” he asked concerned. 

“Well I was just gonna head back and sleep in the car…” she said embarrassed. 

“You don’t have to do that. I mean…I know that you don’t know me at all, but you’re welcome to stay here. I can take the couch,” Sam told her. He had only gotten a single room, unable to stomach looking at an empty bed with Dean gone, but letting this girl sleep in her car was just wrong. If she was uncomfortable staying with him, he would go sleep in his car. 

“I…um…are you sure it wouldn’t be any trouble? I don’t want to put you out,” she said hesitantly. 

“I’m sure. Really. It’s no trouble,” he gave her a charming smile, hoping to put her at ease. 

“Well…thanks…I-I appreciate it,” her teeth were chattering. 

“I don’t suppose you have a dry change of clothes?” Sam guessed and she shook her head. Sam had figured that and he went and rummaged in his bag until he found a pair of drawstring sweatpants and one of the smaller tshirts he owned. “These will be too big, but if you want to go dry off and put these on to sleep in, we can hang up your wet clothes and hopefully they’ll be dry by morning.”

She thanked him and took the clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Gabriel thought for a moment about changing right there in front of him, but he was playing it shy this time and that wouldn’t fit at all. He needed to snap the hunter out of his funk. 

When she emerged from the bathroom, Sam had to tamp down his laughter. She looked so tiny in his oversized clothes and the tshirt kept sliding off her shoulders. Sam went to his bag again and pulled out some safety pins and gently put one in each shoulder to hold it up. “There. That’s better,” he said with a soft smile. 

“Thank you,” she returned his smile and sat down on the couch, making a show of looking around at all the empty bottles. “You look like you’re going through something,” she observed. 

Sam hesitated for a moment before speaking, but decided that with all the help he was giving her, she could at least listen to him bitch for a little while. He’d have to watch what he said of course, but maybe talking about it would help. He was more than a little drunk at the moment anyway so that may have had something to do with his decision to open up to a stranger. First though, he had to be sure. “You want a drink?” he asked. When she nodded, he poured her some of the remaining whiskey and surreptitiously dropped a capful of holy water in it. When she didn’t have any reaction after taking a drink he sighed and said, “My brother died a few days ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she said. “What happened?” 

“Someone was trying to kill me. He…he jumped in front of it and got killed instead.” It just took an extra year for him to die, but that’s essentially what happened. “I…I tried to save him…I really did…he just…” Sam trailed off. 

She put a comforting hand on his. “I’m sorry,” she said sincerely. “I lost a brother too,” She tried to commiserate. Like Sam, Gabriel would have to watch what he said and humanize his story, but he hoped it would help the hunter. 

“What happened?” he returned her question. 

“He was protecting me. Our oldest brother was hurting me and he stepped in. Things got out of hand and our father kicked him out. I was…a wreck. I ran away soon after and went looking for him…but I was too late. He was already…” Gabriel trialed off, unsure how to humanize that part of the story so let Sam fill in the blanks himself. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam said squeezing her hand. “Looks like we’re both in the same boat,” he said sympathetically. She had also lost a brother who had been just trying to protect her. 

“He…he practically raised me you know. Our father was never around much, and our oldest brother couldn’t really be bothered with a child. He was too stuck up, so…Luke…he was always the one who took care of me. Made sure I had food and clothes and toys. I was just so lost when he was gone.”

“How long ago was that?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel couldn’t exactly tell the truth so he just said, “ten years.”

“Have you…um…seen the rest of your family since then?” he asked. 

“No. Once I found out Luke was gone, I just kept running. They probably think I’m dead too,” she said looking down. Gabriel knew they thought he was dead. He’d made sure of it. 

“How old were you?” Sam asked softly. 

“Fifteen,” she said just as softly. Gabriel had to think quick there. It had to be old enough to survive, but young enough that she couldn’t just leave when her oldest brother started hurting her. Plus, that put him right around Sam’s age now and that was a bonus. 

“How did you deal with it? I mean…didn’t you want revenge?” he asked. 

This was the money shot. This was where he had to get through to Sam. “Sure I wanted revenge. Who wouldn’t? But taking it would have made me no better than them, and my brother deserved better than that. What would he have thought if I had turned into that kind of person? No. Better to just leave it all behind and try to start a new life. To live the way he would have wanted me to.”

Sam nodded thoughtfully. “I can see that,” he admitted. His situation was different though. His revenge would be on a demon. They were all better off dead. Killing demons is the life his brother would have wanted him to live. Of course, he didn’t betray his thoughts to the girl. 

Gabriel picked up on something though because the next thing she said was, “Promise me you won’t go after revenge. You seem like a nice guy, and I’d hate to see you fall down that hole.”

“I promise,” Sam lied. There was no way to explain to her why he couldn’t make that promise so it was easier just to go along with it. 

“Thank you,” she said as she pressed a short shy kiss to his lips. Sam suspected that she meant for more than the promise, and was tempted to take what she was so sweetly offering, but even in his drunken state he wasn’t about to take advantage of her so he just smiled and mentioned that it was late and he was tired so she went and climbed into bed while he stretched out on the couch. 

Gabriel was a little disappointed that he wasn’t going to get any sex out of this one, but he just hoped that he had managed to derail Sam’s revenge plans, or at least make him think a little bit. The next morning, thanks to a little help from his grace, her clothes were dry and she bought him breakfast before they went to look at her car. 

Gabriel had just loosened the battery cable so Sam had it fixed up quickly and she gave him one more short chaste kiss in thanks before she went on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel watched as Sam seemed to go off the deep end. He waited for another chance to insert himself, and finally found one. Sam was in the library researching and Gabriel, once again looking like yet another beautiful woman slid in next to him. “Manticores huh?” she asked sweetly. 

“Mhmm,” Sam mumbled distractedly. 

“You know, I studied mythology in college and was somewhat obsessed with manticores,” she said obviously trying to get close to him. 

“Uh-huh,” he said skeptically. He just wanted to get rid of her so he could get this hunt over with. “What are manticores then?” he asked smugly like he didn’t expect her to have the answer. 

“They’re Persian. Face of a human, body of a lion, wings like a bat, and a stinger like a scorpion, but instead of just stabbing it can shoot barbs too,” she said just as smugly. 

“Okay. And how do they kill,” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“It depends. They have a paralyzing venom in their claws and a nerve agent in their stingers. Depends on how fast they want you to die. They can also burst your eardrums with their trumpeting voice,” she said raising her eyebrow back at him. 

“And how do you kill them?” he asked the one question he was still looking for the answer to, thinking that maybe she would actually know it. 

“Legend says a brass blade soaked in scorpion venom to the heart will paralyze it long enough to cut off its stinger which will kill it. That’s the most popular legend anyway. There are others though. Some say silver blade or iron blade. Some say different types of venom, some say beheading, but the most common and the oldest, which as far as I’m concerned as a mythology major is the most credible is the first.” 

“Hmm,” Sam hummed as he looked at her suspiciously. This was the second time a beautiful woman had approached him in a library with just the right information he needed. “Christo,” he said in a heavy cough. 

“I’m sorry?” she asked. Gabriel held back his smirk. Sam was definitely smart, that’s for sure. He figured it would take longer to get him suspicious. The test back in the motel was just him being careful. 

“Nothing. Sorry. Think I’m coming down with a cold,” Sam covered. “Here can you hold onto this for me? I’ll be right back.”

“Sure. No problem,” she said taking the silver pen from him. Gabriel knew that he would pass whatever tests the hunter could come up with and would appear completely human in every way, so he wasn’t worried at all. Sam quickly came back with another book that he had obviously pulled at random from the shelf. “Fancy pen,” she said twirling it in her fingers. 

“Um…yeah…that’s why I didn’t want to just leave it sitting on the table,” he covered again. So she wasn’t a demon or a shifter. He couldn’t think of anything else that could change its appearance and follow him around, so he reluctantly just chalked it up to luck. He was really starting to get paranoid. 

“So what do you say we go get some lunch?” she asked suggestively. 

“Huh?” Sam asked confused. Was she really hitting on him?

“Well, if you’re looking for a manticore, they only come out at night so we got plenty of time to kill,” she said laughing at her own joke. 

Sam was uncomfortable for a moment, before he realized that she was joking. She hit a little too close to home with it though, but he just shrugged it off. Nothing he read even hinted at the fact that manticores could look like humans and she had passed every other test, so why not. 

They walked down to the café on the corner and had a pleasant lunch and Sam found himself really liking this woman. So much so that he actually asked her name. “Gabrielle,” she told him. Gabriel hadn’t even considered coming up with names for these forms he was taking so he said the first one that came to him. He would have to make sure to think up something different next time. 

Sam enjoyed her sense of humor, though it was a little brash and overstated at times. Her sense of humor reminded him of Dean really and before he knew it he found himself talking about his brother. He wasn’t exactly sure how the conversation had ended up on the topic of revenge, but her words, “Trust me sweetheart. Revenge isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. It’s mostly cold and empty and it will steal your soul along the way,” struck something in him. 

“You sound like you know from experience?” he asked curiously. 

He supposed she just felt comfortable sharing so much personal stuff because Sam had shared personal stuff about him and Dean but she told him her story. “My father left me and my brothers and sisters, when most of us were still far too young to fend for ourselves. One of my brothers…he wanted revenge and it twisted him into a cold cruel person. The things he’s done on his quest for revenge…you don’t want to know. I wish I didn’t know, and I’m sure I don’t know the half of it,” she said with a shudder. 

“Did he…you know…ever get his revenge?” Sam asked nervously. He knew that he too had been making compromises to his own morality in his own search for revenge and for the first time found himself doubting that he was on the right track. 

“In a way. He never found our father, but the things he’s done in his name…well if he knows or ever finds out, he’ll feel it. I guess that’s a kind of revenge if you think about it,” she said with a shrug. 

His mind immediately made the connection with the talk of revenge and the girl at the motel, but chided himself for his paranoia. Everyone had a sob story. The only real similarities were the absent father and siblings which were a very common story. They found themselves sitting there laughing and talking for hours, even after they finished their meal. 

“I should probably be going. Don’t suppose you’d be willing to drive me home? I took the bus to get here,” she asked hopefully. 

Sam obviously agreed and drove her home, where she promptly invited him into her small, but comfortable apartment, where they found themselves wrapped up in bed for hours. 

Once the sun started setting, Sam started making excuses to leave. She laughed, “Yes, yes. Go hunt your manticore,” she joked. 

He laughed along with her, recognizing now that it was just the way her sense of humor was and not feeling nearly as exposed by the joke as he had back at the library. As he was leaving, she called back to him and said, “Oh and Sam? If you’re ever passing through town again, feel free to look me up.” 

Gabriel figured that after as close as they had gotten that day, it was a reasonable request. He wanted to change things up a bit from the bang and go from the first time. 

Sam smiled at her. “I definitely will.”

Gabriel suddenly found himself wishing that he could keep Sam here all to himself. In his real form of course. The idea of Sam’s lips wrapping around his cock popped into his mind, and he quickly snapped himself into his real form so that he could take care of his raging erection. Oh he had gotten off during their sex…a few times…but that was as a woman. His cock desperately needed some attention. 

He undid his pants and slid them down enough to take himself in his hand and started pumping as the image of Sam sucking him off stuck in his mind. He had gotten an idea of what kinds of things the hunter could do with his tongue and it wasn’t that much of a stretch to imagine it on his cock instead. By the time his fantasy had evolved to him pounding into Sam’s tight ass, he was thrusting his hips up, fucking his fist and moaning. It wasn’t long after that before he spilled over, Sam’s name on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel watched, pleased, as Sam seemed to be sliding off of the path of revenge. That lasted for nearly a month, until Ruby popped back into his life. Gabriel snarled at her from his cloaked spot in the room. He watched as she slid her hooks into him and brought him back to the idea of revenge. Gabriel watched carefully, trying to find a place to insert himself again. He just needed to keep Sam wavering until Dean got back, then Dean could keep him on the right path. 

He had to be careful though. If he showed himself to Sam while she was there, she would be able to tell that he wasn’t human. He was good enough at hiding that she wouldn’t be able to tell what he really was, but just that little bit of information would be enough to destroy any chance he might have to reach Sam. He watched as she tried so hard to seduce him, rarely leaving him alone. Finally, she left for a few days, probably to report to Lilith and Gabriel popped an idea for a hunt on Sam’s web browser, hoping that he would take it. 

Gabriel counted his blessings as Sam headed for the town and soon found himself looking over the historical records in the library. “Hey there gorgeous. Anything I can help you with?” the beautiful woman of the week asked. 

“No thanks,” Sam said gruffly. 

“Ok. You just seemed to be looking for something and as the town historian, I thought I might be able to help,” she said with a shrug as she made a show of turning to leave. 

“Wait,” Sam said stopping her. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Twice may be a lucky coincidence, but three times. He wasn’t buying it. He’d get the information he needed and then find out who and what she was. “I was actually looking for something, now that you mention it. The old house on Chickadee street. I was looking for someone who died there.” Sam didn’t bother trying to make his request seem less creepy, given the circumstances. 

“A lot of people have died there, buttercup,” she said with a smile. “You looking for anything specific or you want a list?” 

“Someone who died violently. Stabbed maybe?” Sam suggested. 

“There have been a few of those. That’s why people think the place is haunted. The first one was old man Kenzington though. They never caught who did it. Some people think it was his wife,” she told him and Sam cut her off before she could go into the whole story. 

“Do you know where he was buried?” 

“Sure,” she said cheerily. “The old family graveyard around the back of the house. All the markers are gone, but he was the last one buried there. They even buried him under his favorite Sycamore tree,” she told him. 

Sam was now certain of his suspicions. That was exactly the information he needed, and she tried to be sly about it, but it was way more detail than anyone who didn’t know what he was doing and why he was looking would think to give. He quickly made a plan, and knowing that the place where she said the bones were buried was secluded enough that he could burn them during the day, he placed a hand on her arm and gave her a charming smile. “Why don’t I buy you dinner to thank you for your help?” She gave a little giggle and nodded. He suggested the diner across the street from his motel, planning to lead her there and interrogate her. 

 

She met him for dinner at five like he suggested, but once they were outside the diner, he said, “Oh shoot. I left my wallet in my room. It’s right across the street.”

She shrugged and linked her arm with his as they headed over and as soon as he opened the door to his room he glanced around to make sure no one was watching and shoved her inside, pinning her to the wall. “What are you?” he growled. 

Gabriel couldn’t help but find this caveman behavior completely sexy, but he had to keep playing his part so he plastered a frightened look on her face and stuttered, “I-I don’t k-know what you’re t-talking about.”

“Bullshit. Don’t lie to me. You’re following me. Showing up in different disguises. Why?” He emphasized the question by pulling her forward and slamming her harder into the wall. Any human would have let out some sort of pained sound at that, but this woman as completely silent, further cementing his conviction. 

Gabriel knew that look. He had seen it at the mystery spot and he knew that Sam wasn’t going to give up, no matter how well he acted so he gave up the game…somewhat. “Fine. You’re right. But I’m trying to help you, moron.”

“Why?” he asked again. 

“Like I told you at the motel. I don’t want to see you go down the path of revenge,” she said, mostly honestly. 

“You’re working for Lilith. Trying to keep me from going after her,” Sam accused. 

“Not even,” she scoffed. “I would never work with a demon. Especially not her. I’d love nothing more than to see her dead, but you can’t be the one to do it.”

“Ruby says I’m the only one who can.”

“And you’re trusting a demon?” she asked incredulously. 

“At least I know what she is,” Sam shot back. 

“Yeah. A demon. She’s the one working for Lilith.”

“Bullshit. She’s trying to help me kill her,” Sam argued. 

“Sure she is. She’s stringing you along until the right time and place though.”

“Right time and place for what?” 

“Basically, you killing Lilith in the right time and place will start the apocalypse,” she told him. Gabriel wasn’t about to give him any more information than that though. 

“How?” Sam demanded. 

“I can’t tell you,” she said earning her another slam against the wall. “I really can’t. Not yet. You couldn’t understand.”

“And I’m supposed to trust you over her?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“Well for one thing, you know I’m not a demon. That should be a pretty big point in my favor,” she started. 

“Well what are you then?” 

“I can’t tell you that either,” she said. 

“Then why should I trust you?” 

“Because, unlike demon bitch who’s just made a whole bunch of empty promises, I’ve actually helped you. Because I’m not the one trying to get you to drink demon blood, which, trust me honey, is not somewhere you want to go. Because I’m trying to save the world.”

Sam was a bit taken aback at that. She was right about Ruby trying to get him to drink demon blood. “What will the demon blood do to me?”

“Well she’s right that it will increase your powers, but at the cost of your soul. It’s extremely addictive and not just for the power it will give you. It will corrupt you completely, and you’ll be too high to even notice or care. It eats away at your soul.”

“I…I was fed demon blood as a baby,” Sam admitted nervously. 

“That was a small amount and it wasn’t taken willingly. That won’t do any harm. That just marked you as the one who has to do it.”

“But why me?” Sam asked desperately. He still hadn’t let her go, but he had loosened his grip slightly. 

“There are a lot of factors, but your bloodline is the big one. And that’s all I can tell you. You learn the rest in time,” she said softly seeing that she was getting through to him. 

“And…you’re sure Ruby is working for Lilith?” Sam asked. 

“I’ll tell you what. How about a little test? Tell her you’ve found Lilith and you’re going after her. If she tries to stop you, you’ll know I’m telling the truth. You can use the same number from last time to contact me,” she said as she pushed him away effortlessly, like he weighed no more than a feather and strolled out the door. 

 

When Ruby met back up with him the next day, he had his bag packed and said, “Good. You’re back. Let’s go.”

“Where? What’s going on?”

“I found Lilith. We’re gonna go kill her.”

“We can’t. It’s too soon. You’re not ready,” she panicked, wondering how he had found her. 

“I’ll manage. I always do,” he said. “You coming or not.”

“No. I’m not. And I can’t let you either,” she said firmly. 

Sam walked up close to her with a disarming smile. She was worried, but forced herself not to move. Jumping away from him would make him too suspicious. She was therefore unprepared when, quick as lightning, he snatched the blade from her waist and stabbed it into her chest. 

Once that was done, he dropped his bag and started to panic. He grabbed his phone and called the number he had saved for Gabrielle. “I need to talk to you,” he said quickly. 

“Be right there,” she said and it was only a moment before he heard a knock at the door. Sam looked nervously out the peephole. It was probably her, but there was no use being careless when he had a dead body on the floor. He saw the woman he had met yesterday, so he opened the door. “I take it she failed your little test.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Yeah. She tried to stop me. But that doesn’t change the fact that Lilith needs to die. Even more so if she’s trying to start the apocalypse,” Sam argued. 

“Maybe, but you can’t be the one to do it,” she said again. 

“Why not? I mean, you said I had to do it at the right place and right time for it to happen. What if I kill her at the wrong place and wrong time?” Sam suggested. 

“You’re not going to let this go are you?” she sighed. 

“No. I’m not. And I heard you about revenge. Really. But this isn’t just about revenge anymore. It’s about saving the world. Let’s say I leave it alone. What’s to stop her from coming after me and cornering me with no way out when she needs me to kill her?” 

Gabriel had to admit that he had a point. He didn’t like it, but he could tell that Sam was never going to give up on this idea. “Ok. Fine. I can’t help you though. Not overtly.”

“What does that mean?” 

“I can find her for you. I can give you a weapon that will kill her, but I can’t be there when the fight goes down. I can’t bail you out if you get in trouble. I will have to be as far away as possible,” she told him. 

“I have a weapon that will kill her,” Sam said holding up the knife. 

“No. You don’t. That knife will only kill low and mid-level demons. She’s far too strong for that to work.”

“But you have something that will?” Sam asked suspiciously. 

“I do. And I will give it to you on one condition,” she said. Gabriel wasn’t about to let Sam go get himself killed and if that meant he had to spoil part of the surprise then that’s what he would do. 

“What condition?” Sam asked with narrowed eyes. 

“You can’t take her on alone. Even with a working weapon, she will tear you to shreds. Wait until your brother gets back.”

“My…Dean’s in hell. He’s not coming back,” Sam said heatedly. 

“He is coming back. And when he does, you’ll get the weapon and her location. Take him with you to kill her.”

“And how is this any different from Ruby putting me off?” 

“Because I’m asking for your safety. I’m giving you information that you need. And I’m not asking you to rip your soul to shreds to do it,” she shot back at him. 

“When will he be back?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel had felt the first seal break while he was with Sam yesterday so he knew it wouldn’t be long. “Soon. I’d say within a month, if not sooner.”

“And how do you know that?” 

“I can’t…”

“Tell me. Of course,” Sam said impatiently. 

“Hey at least I’m telling you when I can’t tell you rather than making up lies,” she defended herself. 

“Yeah, cause you haven’t done enough of that already,” Sam said annoyed. 

“With the exception of my name and appearance, I have never lied to you Sam,” she said earnestly.

“Right. Well how about letting me see what you really look like then?” 

“No can do, honeypants,” she said with a smirk. No way was Gabriel about to open that can of worms. 

Sam snorted. “Figures. Could you at least pick a look and keep it then. Now that I know it’s always you?” 

“No problem. I’ll even let you pick. Which was your favorite?” 

Sam thought for a minute. “The last one before this,” he said. Despite knowing that she wasn’t real, he still couldn’t get Gabrielle out of his head. She quickly morphed her appearance, and despite knowing that she wasn’t a shifter, he couldn’t help but scan the floor for shed skin, just to be sure. “What should I call you?”

“You can keep calling me Gabrielle.”

“What’s your real name?” he asked and only got a smirk in response. Sam sighed. “Fine.” 

“So are we gonna have hot angry sex or what?” 

“You’re serious?” he asked incredulously. 

“What? You’re hot and good in bed,” she said with a shrug. Gabriel couldn’t help but hope that this wouldn’t be the end of their dalliance. 

Sam hesitated for a moment. He couldn’t deny that every time he had slept with her, under whichever guise she wore, it was amazing, and he could definitely use some hot angry sex right now. Gabriel was caught off guard when Sam pounced, slamming her against the wall as he attacked her mouth. Now that he knew she wasn’t human and was apparently so much stronger than him, there was no need to try and be gentle. He had every intention of ‘punishing’ her for manipulating him. 

He snatched her head back by the hair as he bit her neck sharply. “Oh…fuck…yes…” she gasped out as her breathing sped up, just spurring Sam on all the more. Sam wasted no time literally ripping her clothes off and throwing her face-down on the bed. He undid his pants and slid them down slightly as he climbed up behind her. There was something he had always wanted to do, and now that he didn’t have to worry about hurting her, he was going to. He slid the condom on and lined himself up with her asshole, pausing long enough for her to tell him if she didn’t want it, but she just whimpered needfully and pressed herself back. 

When Gabriel felt Sam’s hard cock against her ass, he couldn’t believe his luck. He desperately wanted Sam to fuck him like that. He wanted to feel something that he could easily equate with his real body, so that he would know how Sam felt inside him when he fantasized about it, as he had been doing more and more often. 

Sam slammed himself inside her tight hole and moved his hand down to finger her while he thrust hard and fast and deep. His other hand was tangled in her hair, pulling her head back as he bent down and pressed sharp bites over the soft skin of her neck and shoulders as he set a brutal rhythm. She was throwing her own hips back to meet him and kept up steady moans as he fucked her and it wasn’t long at all before he was spilling over. 

He slid slowly out of her and tucked himself back in his pants and walked without a word to the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to wrap his head around all this. There was too much coming down on him all at once. He wondered if she would be there when he got out. She wasn’t. She was gone and so was Ruby’s body. 

After that, she showed up once or twice a week, with help with whatever he was working on. They often shared meals and conversation and almost always slept together during these visits. Sam refused to even consider the idea that he may be falling for her. 

Gabriel wasn’t quite in as much denial. He was falling hard for Sam and wasn’t afraid to admit it…to himself anyway. Admitting it to Sam was a whole different story and would never happen. 

It was getting close to the end of the month Gabriel had given for the resurrection of Dean. Sam had been camped near here for a week already and was getting more than a little snippy, which was making him try to demand answers again and get more and more pissed the fewer he got. “Why won’t you just tell me what you are?” 

“Because you wouldn’t believe me. As far as you’re concerned I don’t exist,” she snapped irritated. 

“I don’t even know what you really look like?!” Sam roared. 

“What if I told you I was really a man hmm?” she sneered. “What if I told you I’ve been dreaming of having you on your knees sucking my cock?”

Sam looked like someone had slapped him upside the head with a two by four. “Are…are you serious?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she drawled. Gabriel left right after that, before his temper could make him reveal any other secrets.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam quickly put the whole idea out of his head. He had gotten to know her sense of humor pretty well and that was just the kind of joke that she would make. Still. He wasn’t going to touch her again until she agreed to show him what she really looked like, just to be safe. Or until she confirmed that it really was a joke and she wasn’t really a guy. It wasn’t that he had anything against guys, generally speaking, but combine it with the unknown monster part and it was more than enough to make him skittish. 

It was a few days later when Dean showed up on his doorstep with Bobby. He greeted his brother with a huge hug and a welcome back and they headed back to Bobby’s. Sam waited until everyone was asleep before slipping outside and calling Gabrielle. “Dean’s back,” was all he said. 

It was only a moment before she walked around the side of the house. “Here’s the weapon, as promised. I’ll work on tracking down her current location and get back to you within a few days,” she told him. 

Sam took the weapon she handed him and inspected it for a moment. It was too long to be a knife or a dagger, but too short to be a sword. It was a silver color, but too light to be made of actual silver. The blade had three sides to correspond to the hilt’s three barbs. The handle was smooth and cool to the touch. “What is it?” Sam asked curiously. 

“It doesn’t matter what it is. Just know that it will do the job,” she told him. 

Sam knew that meant that he wasn’t getting an answer anyway and since she seemed to be living up to her promises he would let it go. For now at least. There was one other thing though. “If Dean’s going to be with me…” he trailed off waiting for her to fill in the blanks. 

“Right. Of course,” She held out her hand and another of the strange blades appeared there and she handed it over. Gabriel had managed to stop himself from snapping just in time. That would be as likely to give him away as anything else, so he just summoned the blade without the showmanship. He was just giving them regular angel blades. There were only four archangel blades in existence and he wasn’t about to give up his own, even if they had only needed one. 

She leaned in to kiss him but Sam put a hand on her chest holding her back. “Not here,” he said glancing back at the house, not wanting her to realize why he really didn’t want her. 

Gabriel tamped down his annoyance. He knew exactly what the problem was and he cursed himself for opening his big mouth, but he just shrugged and disappeared, not letting the hunter know that it had bothered him. 

The next day they all went to see Bobby’s psychic friend and she ended up with her eyes burnt out. Sam wished he had asked Gabrielle for more information on what was going to bring Dean back. She had declined to answer before, but maybe he could have gotten something out of her. He couldn’t help but feel at least partially responsible for what happened to Pamela. 

It wasn’t until the next morning that Dean informed him that he and Bobby had summoned the thing after he had gone to bed and when they told him that it claimed to be an angel, Sam’s jaw dropped. He wasn’t sure if he believed it or not, but it made sense. It also made sense that Gabrielle wouldn’t tell him that. He wouldn’t have believed her. Dean’s descriptions of the thing’s wings though made him want to believe. 

He made Dean call Castiel. He wanted to meet him. Dean grudgingly did so and when the angel started going on about Lilith breaking seals, Sam said, “That’s okay. She won’t be a problem for much longer.”

Dean looked at him curiously as did Castiel. Sam couldn’t believe that he forgot to tell Dean about the whole Lilith thing, but in his defense, they had been pretty much all go non-stop trying to figure out what had pulled him from hell. “I’m close to finding her and then we can take her out,” Sam said, not sure if he wanted to out Gabrielle in front of an angel. 

“You cannot kill her,” Castiel said. 

“I have something that can,” Sam assured him. 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked impatiently. 

Sam sighed and ran upstairs. He came back down with the two blades and handed one to Dean, not noticing the slight widening of Castiel’s eyes. “Where did you get those?” He asked harshly. 

“From…um…a friend,” Sam said tentatively, not really liking the angel’s tone of voice. “Why? What are they?”

“They are angel blades. There have been a great many of our kind slaughtered the last few years and we are unsure how. There is not much that is powerful enough to kill an angel. I ask again. Where did you get them?” Castiel asked, eyes burning into Sam’s. 

Sam’s heart dropped. Whatever she was, it was ruthless and powerful enough to kill an angel. “She would never tell me her name. Or what she was. Just that she wanted to help.”

“Damnit Sam. Didn’t we already go through this with Ruby?” Dean growled. “A demon was bad enough, but now something that kills angels?”

“I didn’t know. It’s not like I ever helped her with anything. She never even asked for anything. She would just pop up with hints to my case every so often and gave me the blades,” Sam tried to get the bad taste out of his mouth, but it just wouldn’t leave. 

“You cannot go after Lilith,” Castiel ordered.

Sam nodded. If an angel was ordering him to do something he was damn well going to do it. He was just glad that Castiel didn’t try to take the blades back. They were obviously immensely useful, even if they had been gotten in a horrible way. 

He knew that she would be back soon with the location of Lilith, and he would give her one chance to leave before he ran her stolen blade through her own heart. It was only the last remnants of feelings that he had for her that was giving her that chance, despite the fact that he knew he shouldn’t. 

He had difficulty sleeping that night and was taking a walk around the house when she appeared. “I’ve found her.”

Sam spun to glare at her. “I don’t care,” he snarled. “I’m not going after her.”

“I thought that’s what you wanted?” she tilted her head curiously.

“Leave. And never let me see you again. In any form.”

“What’s going on?” she asked nervously. 

“I know where you got the blades. I know you’ve been killing angels for them.”

“What? No. I’ve never…”

Sam cut her off. “I don’t want to hear any more lies. You asked my once why I would trust a demon over you. Well why would I trust you over an angel?”

“Sam. You don’t understand. I’m not…” Sam pulled his bade and put it against her throat backing her up to the house. “Just hear me out…please…” she asked. 

“This is your last chance to leave. Or I will kill you,” he whispered darkly. 

He saw the fire spark in her eyes. “Fine. On your head be it. I’m done. Don’t come crying to me to sweep up your mess when you break the world,” she snarled as she disappeared. 

Sam let out a heavy sigh and put her parting words out of his head. He was following the angels. He was finally certain that he was on the right path.


	7. Chapter 7

There was another raging storm over the pacific that night. It was only luck and some quick reflexes from Gabriel that the tidal wave it created didn’t wipe out thousands of people. Damn stupid ass hunters. How dare he? How dare whatever idiotic angel they assigned to the task turn Sam against him. How dare Sam not even hear him out. He was going to reveal himself. Tell the stupid hunter his deepest darkest secret, but he just shut him down. Oh sure the blade wouldn’t have killed him, but it would have hurt him. If it had made what should be a killing blow, he would have been laid up, helpless for months while he recovered. And he would have been at Sam fucking Winchester’s mercy. Mr. up the angel’s ass so far he can’t see daylight wouldn’t have hesitated to call his new buddy down, which would have had him being brought before Michael and executed for trying to interfere, so really, Sam could have killed him. His leaving wasn’t cowardice. It was the only smart thing he could do. 

Gabriel paced as he created another storm over another ocean, trying to burn off his anger before he ended up blasting off a chuck of the planet on accident. He couldn’t remember ever being this pissed. Any angels watching would easily recognize an angelic temper tantrum, but even if they were watching there were so many angels they would never figure that the one they thought dead could be the one doing it. He at least had enough control over his anger not to broadcast archangel though it was a very near thing. He meant what he told Sam. He was done. If Lucifer popped they were on their damn own. 

 

Sam followed along with whatever the angels asked. He had found his new purpose. No more second guessing himself, wondering what was right and what was wrong. This attitude drove Dean crazy. Dean was always questioning everything, but Sam couldn’t. If he let himself question it, then Gabrielle or whoever she was would pop up in his thoughts. Letting her go had been the last thing he had done that the angels wouldn’t have wanted and his guilt over that helped to fuel his desire to do everything right from here on out. It bothered Sam far more than he let on that the angels favored Dean, but they weren’t terrible to him. Well except for Uriel. He always called Sam the abomination or the boy with the demon blood. 

The angels had them jumping through hoops trying to save seals, and Dean was constantly complaining, but Sam just did as he was asked with a smile on his face, though it did falter a bit when the angels threatened to wipe out the entire town if they couldn’t stop Samhain from rising. He felt better when Dean told him that it was a test for him though. To see if he would let them or try to save the town. That allowed him to continue in his delusions that the angels wouldn’t have actually gone through with it. 

It wasn’t long after that when they encountered Anna. Sam was all for turning her over, figuring that if the angels were after her then there had to be a reason, whether she knew it or not. Dean refused though and ended up falling for her. Well as much as his brother could ever manage to fall for anyone. Sam was sure that it was some kind of sin to sleep with an angel, but no one seemed to care. Probably because she hadn’t been an angel at the time. He couldn’t believe that Dean had set them up for the angels and the demons to fight so that Anna could escape. Dean was the one who had been so against him working with a demon for anything, and Dean went behind his back and did this? It was infuriating. 

Then Dean confessed to what he had gone through in hell. What he had been forced to do, because no matter what anyone said, Sam would never consider it in any other light. He was even more grateful then to the angels for saving him. He knew how demons became demons and the thought of his brother with black eyes had been a recurring nightmare of his and he was glad they got to him in time. 

A rift was forming between them due to Sam’s insistence on jumping whenever an angel told him to and Dean’s insistence on questioning everything. It was a real role-reversal from their childhood. When it came to their father Dean was always the one who unquestioningly followed every order and Sam was the one asking why, and usually paying dearly for it. That fact just made them both more annoyed with each other. Each of them feeling that the other should understand where they were coming from. 

He supposed that was what made them such easy pickings for the siren they came across a while later since it quickly managed to turn them against each other. Dean had apparently wanted a better brother, one that cared more about him than angels, and Sam, deep down, must have still wanted Gabrielle. Oh the woman the siren became for him barely looked like her at all, but the personality and the sense of humor was all her. If Sam hadn’t been under the siren’s spell, he probably would have assumed it was her and killed her then. Thankfully Bobby showed up just in time to gank the siren just before he and Dean ended up killing each other. 

That was just another nail in the coffin of Sam and Dean’s relationship though. Oh they still loved each other. They would still do anything for each other, but they didn’t like each other very much at the moment. Before they could even try to find a middle ground, they were called back into action as another seal was in jeopardy. It seemed the demons were trying to kill reapers and they had the place warded so well that angels couldn’t penetrate it, so Sam and Dean got to clean it up. Being a ghost was a strange experience, but they managed to get the hang of it enough to save the seal, though they lost Pamela in the process, which was a heavy blow. 

Sam was shocked that Dean was asked to torture a demon for information, but he supposed, under the circumstances, it was understandable. If the demons were killing off angels, they needed to know how and why. For the first time in months he found his thoughts turning to Gabriella. Did she have a hand in it? He knew that she was an angel killer and now there were demons doing the same. His easy acceptance of what they asked Dean to do drove yet another wedge between them. 

Sam was annoyed when he got caught up with the demon’s lesson for Dean. He didn’t need to be taught to obey. He was obeying. It was Dean who was being a bitch about it. He had to admit it wasn’t so bad though. It’s not like they were hurt or traumatized or anything. It was just annoying. 

Meeting the prophet was an amazing experience for Sam. He finally found something he agreed with Dean on though in that he didn’t like their private lives being publicized for the masses to read, but he didn’t fault the prophet. He was just doing what he was meant to do. It was the situation as a whole that sucked. Sam thought that Dean’s attempts to avoid everything the prophet was writing were hilarious, even more so that in trying to avoid it, he was making it come true. 

He wasn’t going to lie. He was nervous about what was coming with Lilith. He couldn’t imagine seducing her or letting her seduce him, but maybe there was a reason for it. The prophet couldn’t see what came after that yet, so he would just have to go along with it and see where it went. He was surprised by the ending too, when an archangel blasted Lilith away as soon as the prophet was nearby. He was quickly informed that Lilith wasn’t dead. Just gone and he couldn’t help but feel a little let down by that. 

The first doubts started to creep in when Castiel tried to tell them something supposedly important, but was yanked out of his vessel before he could. He ruthlessly squashed those doubts though, for the same reason he hadn’t allowed himself to doubt before. He had to believe that he was on the right path. He had to believe that he had made the right choice, because otherwise what did he have? This absolute refusal to be anything but blind to the possibilities led to Dean locking him in the panic room. He said that he couldn’t trust Sam to have his back and not stab him in it if he was asked to. 

While he was locked in the panic room, Zachariah came to him and told him he needed to go get Lilith. She was trying to break the last seal and Dean was needed elsewhere. Sam briefly remembered Gabrielle telling him that Lilith’s death would be the final seal, but he had long since stopped trusting anything she said. Why would an angel send him to do it if that were true? Zachariah broke him out and took him to the church where Lilith had set up shop. 

Lilith put up a fight, but it was far easier than Sam had expected. He wondered if Zachariah had done something to him to make him resistant to her power. He saw Dean running down the hallway towards him and saw Lilith slam the doors closed blocking his way. Sam assumed that he was giving her so much trouble she wasn’t going to risk Dean getting in on the fight. He heard Dean pounding on the doors, but couldn’t make out what he was saying over the clashing of blades and the thickness of the door. 

Just as Dean managed to break down the door, Sam managed to ram his blade through Lilith’s chest at the same time he heard Dean yell, “No!”

He turned to look at Dean as his brother grabbed his arm and started trying to pull him away, staring shocked at the floor. Sam followed his line of sight to see Lilith’s blood pouring out of her into a pattern on the marble floor. Dean tugged more insistently on Sam’s arm. “Come on, Sammy. We gotta get out of here,” he said near panic, but Sam was frozen. Please don’t let that mean what he thinks it means. Almost as soon as he finished the thought a bright light started filling the room and he and Dean suddenly found themselves on an airplane swerving to avoid the beacon. 

Gabriel stood there, invisible with his arms crossed, wondering why the hell he had even bothered pulling them out of there. He’d said he was done. He completely ignored the voice in the back of his head that told him exactly why he’d done it. He also ignored the pang in his heart at the sight of Sam. Once he was sure they were safe and the plane wasn’t going to crash, he headed back home and started another hurricane. At least this one could be blamed on Lucifer.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam spent the remainder of the plane ride tearing himself apart over what he’d done. He’d been so sure he’d hitched his wagon to the right horse. He’d tried so hard to do the right thing, and still screwed up. Gabriella had tried to tell him. She had tried to stop him, and he had tried to kill her. Almost the second the plane landed he pulled out his phone to call her and just got a message that the number had been disconnected. He put his head in his hands and tried to fight back the tears. Dean led him off the plane and to the busses so they could get back to the car. 

Dean kept trying to talk to Sam, but he wouldn’t say a word. Dean didn’t even have the heart to give him an ‘I told you so’. Instead he tried to make him feel better. “It wasn’t your fault Sam. None of us could have predicted that the angels were working to free Lucifer.”

“You did,” Sam said the first words he had in four hours as they were waiting for the taxi to take them the rest of the way from the bus station. 

“No. I didn’t. I thought they were up to something. That they weren’t necessarily being straight with us, but I never would have expected that. They used you Sam. They used both of us.” 

“You’re not the one that got tricked into letting the devil into the world,” Sam said harshly. 

Dean sighed. He had never told his brother this, but it was time. “Yes I was. I broke the first seal, Sam. I’m the one who started all this.”

“What?” Sam’s head snapped up to look at him with an unreadable expression. 

“When I was in hell. When I started torturing souls. That was the first seal. I broke it. If it’s your fault then it’s my fault too,” Dean told him. 

Sam looked back down. “No. It’s not. You didn’t have a warning. I did. I was told exactly what would happen.”

“You were? By who? When?” 

“The girl who gave me the angel blades. Who was trying to help me go after Lilith before her death would break a seal. When she would have been just another dead demon. She told me what would happen long before you were resurrected. And then I tried to kill her,” he said despondently. 

“That wasn’t your fault either, Sam. You thought the angels were the good guys. Even I did then,” Dean tried to reassure him. Sam just shook his head in denial. He should have at least listened to her. He remembered her pleading with him to just hear her out. Dean decided to try a different tactic. “Maybe she could still help?” 

Sam snorted derisively. “She told me than that she was done and not to come crying to her when it happened.”

“Well yeah, but that was then. Maybe she’s changed her mind.”

“I tried calling her when the plane landed. Her numbers disconnected. Even if she would help, I have no way to get in contact with her.”

“Summon her maybe?” Dean suggested. 

“You need at the very least a name and a species to do even the most basic summoning. I don’t know either of those. The best I have is a fake name. I don’t even know what she really looked like. She was always in disguise.”

“Well maybe she will come to you then. Even if it’s just to gloat,” Dean said hopefully. 

“You do realize that this is the girl you said was even worse than Ruby?” Sam asked pointedly. 

“Yeah well. I was wrong. We have proof that she was at least trying to stop the apocalypse and save the world. That’s enough for me to give her a chance,” he said with a shrug. 

“Well it doesn’t matter anyway. She’s not the type to come back and gloat. Once she throws in the towel on something she doesn’t pick it back up,” Sam said morosely. 

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his brother, wondering just how well he knew this woman, but before he could say anything inadvisable, the taxi pulled up and they were on the way back to their car with an audience they couldn’t talk freely in front of. 

By the time they arrived at the car, Dean had thought better of asking the question that was now floating in his mind. If there was one good thing that came of all this, Sam and Dean were as strong as ever. While Dean wished that Sam had been more careful, they had both been blindsided and Sam thought that he was following the good guys. Deep down, he couldn’t fault him for that. It’s not like he had been following a demon and fighting against him after all. 

The biggest struggle now was cleaning up their mess. At least they had Cas on their side now, even if he had been cut off from heaven. He was nice enough to ward them up all nice and tight so the angels couldn’t find them. They wished he could heal Bobby, but that just wasn’t to be. Despite the warding they had a somewhat frightening encounter with Zachariah and Sam wanted to personally gut him, but they were no match for his power. Thankfully Cas rescued them at the last second. 

The next hurdle they faced was War. The first horseman. Sam was glad they had their groove back, because if they had kept second guessing each other here things could have been a lot worse, and they were bad enough as it was. In the end they managed to break War’s hold over the town by cutting off his ring finger. 

When Cas popped in and said that he needed help trapping the archangel Raphael, Sam nearly spit out his drink. “You want us to what?” 

“Well actually, I just want Dean. No offense Sam,” Cas said apologetically. 

Sam felt that familiar sting that he always felt when the angels favored Dean over him. “Figures,” he muttered. 

“Dean will be safe from Raphael. He would never kill Michael’s vessel. You will not have the same protection.”

Sam did feel a little better at hearing Cas’ reasoning, but he pointed out something that he wasn’t sure the seraph had considered. “Raphael won’t kill him, but what will he do instead if he gets his hands on him. You know what Zachariah did, and something tells me you won’t be able to scare Raphael off as easy.”

“I…did not think of that,” Cas said blinking rapidly. 

“I’m going. I’m not going to let Dean go into that without me,” Sam said firmly and Cas reluctantly agreed. It ended up going well, relatively. Even if they didn’t get the information they had been looking for. They survived an encounter with a pissed archangel and call him crazy, but that was enough for Sam to chalk it up as a win. When Lucifer entered his dreams that night though and told Sam that he was supposed to be his vessel, Sam jolted awake and bolted for the bathroom to vomit. 

Dean was right behind him asking what was wrong, and to Dean’s credit, he managed to hold his temper long enough to actually engage his brain. Not that he would have lost his temper at Sam. It wasn’t Sam’s fault, but Sam would surely have perceived it that way. Once he thought about it, he took a deep breath and said, “I suppose that makes sense.”

“How does that make sense?” Sam asked hurt. All he was thinking was that Dean thought that he was like Lucifer. 

“You were the one who had to free him. I’m supposed to be Michael’s vessel so I’m guessing it’s some kind of brother thing,” Dean said with a shrug, not noticing what his previous statement had done to his brother. 

That didn’t completely make Sam feel better but it did help some. “Bloodlines,” he said in almost a whisper. 

“What was that?” Dean asked curiously. 

“Just something Gabrielle said. About how I had to be the one to release Lucifer because of my bloodline.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know. She was always very cryptic. Giving me as little information as she could get away with. She kept saying that I wouldn’t understand or that I wouldn’t believe her if she told me.” Sam paused for a moment before admitting, “She was probably right.”

When Dean was spotted by a Jehovah’s witness and whisked away by Zachariah to some post-apocalyptic nightmare that was supposedly the future, he recognized it for what it really was. An attempt to drive a wedge between he and Sam. Everyone knew they were stronger together. His plan backfired though. The other Dean said that he and Sam weren’t on speaking terms when Sam said yes to the devil, so he was just gonna make sure to keep Sammy as close as possible. He could easily imagine Sam going nuts if he thought Dean hated him. 

Sam wasn’t sure what had brought about Dean’s new super-caring affectionate side, and he wasn’t sure if he was complaining just yet, but it did make him a bit wary. Dean was very tight-lipped about what brought it on, but eventually Sam managed to get the story from him. Once his nerves had settled from the idea of being possessed by Lucifer, he turned his attention to the reason he had bulled the story from his brother in the first place. “Look Dean. I know you care okay. That’s not gonna change unless you go all nuts and kick me out. And even then it will be a long time before I stop believing that, so stop trying so hard and just be yourself.”

“I know. I just…seeing you like that. All cold and cruel and…well…not you. It’s just…”

“I get it, Dean. Really. I’m not complaining. You want to be nicer, feel free. I just don’t want you to feel like you ‘have’ to is all. Deal?” 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that Sam understood, and that they were in such a good place right now. If this had been six months ago, when they were at each other’s throats over the angels, he would have been a wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Gabriel will be back in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time they encountered the supposed ‘antichrist’ Sam was so completely done with angel bullshit. He was going to protect this kid come hell or high water, even from Cas. While part of him was afraid of what would happen to Jesse out there all alone, part of him was relieved. God knew that he couldn’t keep the kid safe. Especially not with angels already dogging their steps. He sent up a silent prayer to a god that wasn’t listening that Jesse would be alright. Now that he knew what he could do, Sam was sure that he would be able to protect himself. He just hoped that he wasn’t corrupted along the way. 

 

When they started investigating ‘the incredible hulk’ and Sam found the candy wrappers, he knew immediately who they were dealing with. While part of him still wanted to kill the trickster after the whole mystery spot incident, he was done taking the supposed high road. If he could help, then they would ask. It was surprisingly easy to talk Dean into the idea. He had to admit that Sam had a point. When you were fighting angels trying to end the world, you needed all the help you could get. At least the trickster only killed a few people. Black and white was thrown out the window quite a while ago. 

Only the seriousness of the situation allowed Sam to control his laughter at learning just how much of a fan of Dr. Sexy his brother was. It was probably his corrupting of Dean’s favorite character that had his brother acting so forcefully when they wanted to talk to him. After a little not so friendly banter, Sam needed this to move on so he got straight to the point. “Whatever. We just…we need to talk to you. We need your help.”

“Hmm. Let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world and now you want me to sweep up your mess,” he said lazily. 

Sam’s eyes immediately narrowed. That was extremely familiar to the wording Gabrielle used the last time he saw her, but he put it out of his mind for now. He would consider the implications of that later. He was probably just reading something into nothing anyway. “Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out.”

Gabriel realized his mistake as soon as he saw Sam’s reaction, but he didn’t betray anything in his countenance. “Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we’ll talk. 

“Survive what?” Dean asked. 

“The game!” Gabriel announced happily. 

“What game?” Dean asked impatiently. 

Sam rolled his eyes. This could go on all day. Thankfully, the trickster apparently had pity on them…or just got bored…because he eventually just disappeared after a few more rounds of back and forth. 

Sam was kept so busy and off guard that he didn’t exactly have much time to think about the trickster’s strange wording. When Cas strolled into the game show to rescue them, Sam was glad, but couldn’t help the disgruntled wish that he had been here five minutes ago, before he got hit in the nuts with a bowling ball. Of course their savior was winked out of existence momentarily. Apparently trickster trumps angel. 

The next time Cas popped in, he looked a little worse for wear and managed to get out the warning that this thing was too powerful to be a trickster, before said being…whatever he was…strolled in the door, taped his mouth shut with a thought, greeted him by name and vanished him again. Sam was suddenly watching the trickster with a lot more scrutiny, and it made Gabriel more than a little uncomfortable, not that he let that show. 

Finally, the trickster got to the whole point of this. Sam couldn’t believe that they were coming to ask him for help stopping it when he was trying to make them start it. Of course, according to him, it was already started, and they were just delaying the inevitable. Sam was just as surprised as Dean when the trickster let loose a little bit of his temper. He had never seen the being anything but in control. Sam was certain, especially after how effortlessly he negated the angel in their midst that if he had lost full control of his temper they would be nothing but puddles in the floor, but the little loss of control he had, made him very nervous for his brother. 

For one glorious moment, they thought they finally killed the trickster in the cop show, but then Sam found himself in the Impala. And not sitting in the seats, unfortunately, but actually part of the car. If there was one good thing about the show they were now in, it was the fact that it involved a lot of driving, which meant a lot of time for brainstorming. 

“So we know it’s not a trickster,” Dean said. “So what could it be?” 

“Well let’s consider what we know. It knows Cas by name. Is strong enough to take Cas out of the picture. Gets all pissy when you bring up taking sides in the apocalypse and just wants to get it over with…”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean slapped the wheel. “I think I know what we’re dealing with.”

“I think you might be right,” Sam said thinking the same thing that Dean was thinking. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that they were apparently right when he was trapped by the holy fire. 

“Where’d I screw up?” he asked wryly.

“You didn’t. Nobody gets the jump on Cas the way you did,” Sam said with a half-smirk. 

“Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon,” Dean added. 

“Meaning?”

“Well…call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they’re talking about their own family,” Dean said smugly. 

“So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey,” Sam asked sarcastically. 

Gabriel looked directly at Sam as he said, “Gabriel okay? They call me Gabriel.”

Sam sucked in a sharp breath. “Gabriel. The archangel.”

“Guilty,” he said with an unreadable look. 

“Gabrielle,” Sam breathed out. 

Gabriel gave a heavy sigh and looked anywhere but at Sam. Dean heard it and knew what Sam was implying and decided to table that discussion for later. “Okay Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?” 

Dean may have been able to compartmentalize like that, but Sam’s mind was reeling. The trickster was really an archangel. An archangel that had tried so hard to stop the apocalypse that Sam started anyway. An archangel that he had slept with. A male archangel that he had slept with while posing as a woman. He barely participated in the interrogation, too lost in his own head. He had so much to say…so much to ask…but he wasn’t going to go there with his brother around. 

If Dean hadn’t pulled the fire alarm, Sam would have. He wasn’t about to leave Gabriel there alone and trapped. He thought Dean was a little harsh with his comments about Gabriel being afraid to stand up to his family and on the ride back to the motel, he remembered the two stories he had gotten from two different Gabriel’s about his family. He said that he only lied about his name and his appearance so he figured the stories were true. Gabriel had earned the benefit of the doubt from him at least. To have the brother who raised you, stood up for you, and protected you on the bad side and the brother who hurt you and betrayed you on the good side, couldn’t be an easy issue to sort out. 

Now that he knew that Gabriel was Gabrielle he might be able to talk him into helping them somehow. Even just a little bit. When they got back to the motel, Dean sighed. “I need a drink…or a dozen. You coming Sammy?”

“Nah. I just need…” Sam trailed off, not sure what he needed at the moment, but Dean seemed to understand because he just nodded and started walking across the street to the bar, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts. Sam opened the door to the motel room and stepped inside. He took a deep breath before doing what he needed to do. He knew that if he thought too hard he would chicken out. “Gabriel? I really need to talk to you. Please.”

 

Gabriel wasn’t sure why he bothered answering Sam’s prayer. He knew what was coming as soon as he did. Well he knew one of two things were coming, neither of them pleasant. Either he would be met with anger and recriminations or pleas for help…or both. Maybe with a little emotional blackmail thrown in. Regardless, before he had consciously decided to, he was leaning against the wall in Sam’s room. “Talk,” he said shortly. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam said quickly wanting to get that out first thing. He forced himself to slow down after that though. “I’m sorry about the holy fire, and I am so so sorry that I didn’t listen to you back then. You were completely right and I was a stupid blind sheep.”

“You’re not telling me anything I didn’t already know,” Gabriel said determined not to give in. 

“I know I was wrong. I know I screwed up, but please, please, help us. I’ll do anything you want.”

And there it is. Gabriel sighed heavily. “The only thing I want from you, Sam can’t be bargained for,” he said softly, the words pulled from him almost against his will. He realized as soon as he said it that he had given away too much. Sam didn’t seem to notice yet, but he knew that he would once he turned it over in his head a few times. 

Sam remembered what Gabriel had taunted him with that night they argued. When he implied that he was really a man and dreamed of having Sam sucking his cock. If that was what it took then that’s what Sam would do. He had to at least try. He surged forward and kissed Gabriel while his hands fumbled with the archangel’s pants. The kiss was short and desperate before Sam pulled back. “You want me to suck you? You want to fuck me? I don’t care. I’ll do it. Just please.”

By the time Gabriel’s mind caught up to what was going on, Sam had fallen to his knees, and Gabriel was rock hard as Sam was sliding his pants down. “S-Sam…” Gabriel breathed out, unsure of whether he was going to tell him to stop or keep going. 

Sam was face to face with a large cock for the first time in his life and he swallowed nervously and took a deep breath before plunging in headfirst. He took Gabriel as far in his mouth as he could and sucked hard as he pulled back. Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath and tangled his hand in Sam’s hair. When Sam reached the end, he pulled off. “Please Gabriel. I’m sorry,” he said as he wrapped his lips around again and managed to take Gabriel even deeper in his mouth this time. 

Gabriel knew he should be stopping this. He knew Sam didn’t want this. Not really. But he couldn’t. He’d wanted this for so long. Dreamed of this moment for so long, and the idea of stopping it now was almost physically painful. His breathing sped up as he started panting and his hand tightened in Sam’s hair. Sam pulled off again with an audible pop and muttered, “Please help us,” before putting his mouth back to work again. 

Gabriel moaned. “I-I’ll t-think…about it,” he gasped out and apparently that was enough for Sam as he started sucking more enthusiastically, getting his tongue and teeth into the action too. “Oh…fuck…Sammy…” he breathed out letting his head thunk back against the wall as he found himself getting way too close, way too fast. He wanted so badly to draw this out. To get more, but too many unfulfilled fantasies were working against him as it wasn’t long before he was panting a warning, “Shit…S-Sam…gonna…cum…fuck…Sam!” he cried out as he spilled himself and his hand tightened even more in Sam’s hair holding him in place as he spilled himself in Sam’s throat. 

Sam swallowed with a grimace that Gabriel couldn’t see before he sat back on his heels and looked hopefully up at the flushed archangel. “You’ll really think about it?” he asked hoping that it wasn’t a promise made in the heat of the moment, or rather knowing that it was but pointing out that he was going to hold Gabriel to it anyway. 

“I’ve never lied to you Sam, and I don’t intend to start now,” Gabriel said grudgingly, knowing that he’d been had, but sticking to his morals as he tucked himself back in his pants and disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam huffed as he picked himself up off the floor. He’d had a lot more he wanted to say and ask once he got the most important part out of the way, but Gabriel had disappeared. Not that Sam could blame him. Sam knew he had played dirty there, but there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do to save the world and fix his mistakes. Sam went and brushed his teeth, realizing that sucking cock wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, but when his mind started wondering what that meant, he pushed the thought away. 

As he thought back over the encounter, something he had missed jumped out at him. The way Gabriel had said that the only thing he wanted from Sam couldn’t be bargained for, and the sad wistful look on his face. He remembered all the time they had spent together when Gabriel was Gabrielle and dropped his toothbrush when the thought hit him. Was Gabriel in love with him? Now he really did feel bad about using him like that. 

He finished brushing his teeth and plopped into his bed and stared at the ceiling, lost in thought, as was his usual state recently. Sam finally allowed himself to dredge up his old feelings for Gabrielle. Now that he knew that she wasn’t a monster that helped, but knowing that she was actually a he countered that, so he was left in the same confused state that he had been before. The difference now was that he was actually trying to figure it out, rather than shove it away. Suspecting that Gabriel was in love with him made him want to understand his own feelings and wonder if he could return them, considering. He was no closer to a conclusion by the time he drifted off to sleep a few hours later. 

 

Once he left Sam, Gabriel reappeared back in his apartment and dropped petulantly on his couch. He had let the damn hunter play him like a fiddle, and he sat there cursing his own weakness. He was supposed to be out. He had made his play to stop this. He’d made too many plays to stop this and was shut down every single time. He was tired of trying. He was tired of caring. He just wanted it to be over, so that he could see what he could salvage from the wreckage and move on, but he told Sam that he would think about it. Thinking about it mean considering what it would mean for Sam if he didn’t help. Thinking about his feelings for the infuriating moron, and considering whether or not he could live with doing nothing. He knew exactly what his decision would be if he allowed himself to entertain those thoughts. That’s why he hadn’t done so before. 

 

Sam wasn’t going to call Gabriel again until he figured out his own feelings. It wouldn’t be fair to Gabriel. He had already wrung one concession out of him. The biggest problem that Sam was facing in all this was making Gabriel and Gabrielle the same person. In his mind, Gabriel was the one who killed people at the college and turned he and Dean against each other. The one who had killed Dean hundreds of times and made him watch and then live six months alone. The one who had trapped them in TV hell to make them get the apocalypse over with, while Gabrielle was helpful and sweet and funny and beautiful. 

There must be some similarities that his subconscious mind had picked up on though or he would never have figured out that they were the same person, but his bitterness towards Gabriel kept him from making those connections consciously, which was keeping him wrapped in a shell of confused emotions. This was why Sam didn’t call Gabriel when the wraith almost killed him, or when Jo was dying, or when he found himself in another body and cut off from his brother and terrified that whoever was in his body would say yes to the devil. 

His breaking point was Famine. He had no idea why he craved demon blood. Maybe it was that small amount from when he was a baby calling out for more. He remembered what Gabrielle had told him about how drinking it of your own free will tears away at your soul and when he found himself leaning over two demons that he had just bled dry, he managed through his muddled haze, to call out to Gabriel in desperation. 

Gabriel heard him and almost panicked at the fear and despair in his voice and immediately transported himself to Sam’s side. He realized what had happened as soon as he took in the sight in front of him. “Fuck,” he breathed out. He could feel Famine’s effects settling over him as well and he just snapped his fingers and moved Sam to a safe room, knowing that as soon as Famine’s spell was broken, Sam would start coming down from his high hard. 

He next flew to where he could sense Famine and upon seeing the state that Dean and Cas were in, was glad that he did. They were in no shape to be handling this. Before the effects of his proximity could take root, Gabriel stalked over to the infirm old man and chopped off Famine’s hand with his blade. He pocketed the ring and turned to Dean. “They got to Sam. I’ll dry him out and get him back to you,” he said hastily as he disappeared before Dean could start to argue. 

Dean wasn’t going to argue though. Sam had told him about his encounter with Gabriel, and even admitted his involvement with Gabrielle. He wouldn’t say how he convinced him, but did tell him that Gabriel was going to think about helping them and apparently he was willing to. At least in this one circumstance. Whether that would hold for the big picture remained to be seen. He still wasn’t sure how far he trusted Gabriel, generally speaking, but he trusted him with Sam and that was enough for now. He hoped he wasn’t making a mistake, but it wasn’t like Gabriel had given him much of a choice anyway. 

 

By the time Gabriel made it back to Sam, the hunter was in pretty bad shape. “Gabriel! I’m so sorry. I didn’t want…I don’t know why…” Sam stuttered as his head was in his hands and he was tugging at his hair, bloodshot eyes filling with tears, and so agitated he couldn’t sit still. He looked pale as death and close to vomiting. 

“Shh. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” Gabriel said soothingly as he made a cut in his arm and walked over to Sam. “Drink,” he said softly putting his arm to Sam’s mouth. 

“Gabriel? Are you…” Sam gasped. 

“Just drink, Sammy. It’ll be okay,” Gabriel assured him and Sam tentatively placed his mouth against the cut. As soon as the first drop touched his tongue, he gripped Gabriel’s arm tightly and started sucking like he was starving. Gabriel closed his eyes and almost managed to bite back his moan. The sharing of blood was an extremely intimate thing for both angels and pagans alike and it was definitely doing things to his control. 

Apparently it was having the same effect on Sam too, because he soon found himself lying on the floor with Sam on top of him, with his own erection just as prominent as Gabriel’s. Sam’s mouth was still attached to Gabriel’s arm as one of Sam’s hands came down and ripped off Gabriel’s pants. Gabriel didn’t even think about stopping him, too lost in the haze of blood himself to care why or how this was happening. 

Before he knew it his legs were being lifted and Sam’s cock was pressing against his tight hole and Sam was slamming into him hard and fast and whimpering against Gabriel’s arm that was steadily pouring blood into Sam’s mouth. Gabriel was his own mass of moans and whimpers as he reached down and grabbed his own cock stroking while throwing his hips up and pulling Sam deeper with every thrust. 

Gabriel screamed out in pleasure as he came and Sam’s needy whimpers turned to a long moan as he slammed hard and deep one last time as he followed, spilling himself inside Gabriel. As he caught his breath, his sucks on Gabriel’s arm started slowing down and before Gabriel knew it, Sam was scrambling off of him. “Oh god Gabriel…I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean…”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and jumped to his feet. “It’s okay, Sam. We both got lost in it. Now please just lie down before you fall down,” he said worriedly at the way Sam was swaying on his feet. The hunter ended up doing a combination of both and Gabriel kept his distance, knowing that being too close would make Sam even more uncomfortable right now. 

“Why am I so tired?” he slurred. 

“The angel blood and demon blood just fought a battle in your body over your soul. You should be tired,” Gabriel said shortly. He was trying to be nice and helpful but he was a raw mass of emotions right now, and not handling it as well as he wanted to. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to drink it. I swear. I don’t know why…” 

“Famine can make you hunger for whatever he wants you to, Sam. And Lucifer needs you on demon blood,” Gabriel told him. “It’s not your fault. No one can resist Famine once he gets his hooks in. Now just sleep. I’ll take you back to your brother once you wake up,” he said as he strolled out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel paced the hallway for a few minutes, trying to calm his raging emotions and clear his head. He knew that it meant nothing for Sam. He hadn’t even realized what he was doing at the time. Truthfully it was the same for Gabriel, but the difference was that now that it was over and Gabriel was in his right mind again, it had meant the world to him, and that just made it that much harder. He peeked in on Sam a few minutes later to see that he had followed the archangel’s instructions and was now fast asleep. 

Gabriel decided to avoid all the awkwardness when the hunter woke and just return him to his brother now, so he snapped and they both appeared in the motel room, Sam in his bed and Gabriel standing next to it. Gabriel snapped again and Sam was underneath the blanket. 

Dean had been pacing nervously when they arrived. “Is he…”

“He’s fine. The demon blood is gone. He’s probably going to sleep for quite a while though. Just let him,” Gabriel assured him. 

“And his soul?” Sam had told him about the effects of demon blood as soon as they realized that’s what Sam was craving. 

“Fixed up all nice and pretty,” Gabriel said with a self-satisfied smirk. 

“Good,” Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you Gabriel. Really.” 

“Meh,” Gabriel waved off his thanks and disappeared. 

 

When Sam woke, he was disoriented for a moment, not sure why he felt so stiff and achy. Then the memories flooded back to him. The demon blood, the angel blood, fucking Gabriel. He turned beet red as he remembered that last part and how amazing it had felt, but that could just be the blood talking. Part of him wouldn’t mind trying again, just to see, but he knew how Gabriel felt about him and he wouldn’t do that to him. Well, any more than he already had anyway. Sam felt his confusion over his feeling starting to gain a bit of clarity, but before he could consider it much, they were all go non-stop and he didn’t have a chance. It was just one problem on top of another piling up and they barely had a chance to breathe.

 

Gabriel felt Sam’s death through the tracker he had placed on the hunter and immediately flew to his side just in time to see Dean get shot too. He snapped his fingers transporting the culprits to a particularly nasty alternate dimension he’d created and rushed to Sam’s bedside. He would deal with the murderers later. Before he was able to reach out and bring Sam back, he was pulled away by Cas. “Wait, Gabriel. If they are in heaven, they can reach Joshua and he can get a message to father.”

Gabriel just glared at him and shoved him away before resurrecting Sam and then Dean. Once that was done he turned to his brother and said angrily, “Pull your head out of your ass, Cassie. Father knows exactly what’s going on here and he just doesn’t give a shit as I’ve told you a hundred times. Continue your pointless search if you want to, but leaving them on Michael’s turf any longer than they have to be is reckless and stupid and I won’t allow it, you hear me? Man up and deal with your own shit instead of running to daddy for help.” By the end he was right up in Cas’ face and only when he got a fearful nod from his baby brother did he disappear. 

Sam and Dean had woken up the moment they were healed and watched the confrontation between the angels with wide eyes. They were taken aback at the vociferousness that Gabriel defended them with. Sam was the first one who caught onto what the first part of Gabriel’s rant meant though. “You’ve been in contact with Gabriel?” he asked curiously. 

“He came to me not long after we figured out his identity and said that he wished to help. I am unsure what changed his mind, but I believe him to be genuine.”

Sam couldn’t help the soft smile that broke across his face at that. He knew what changed his mind, and he had hoped that Gabriel was doing something behind the scenes to help them out, but hearing it confirmed gave him a warm feeling that he couldn’t place. He was beginning to suspect that he could love Gabriel, but once again, before he had much time to explore that feeling, all hell was breaking loose again as they were dealing with a whore and then their resurrected brother and talking Dean down from the ledge. 

When they got caught in a nasty storm and found a nice hotel to stay in, Sam was relieved for a moment. They would actually be able to take a night off and give him a chance to think and breathe. That idea flew out the window really fast though. Once they realized what they were dealing with here, an icy panic settled in his gut. Before it could get too strong though, the doors flew open and Gabriel strolled in as if he owned the place and Sam actually felt safe again. He sighed in relief and said, “Ga…” before he found his voice cut off. He knew why as soon as one of the others addressed him as Loki and Sam was very glad that Gabriel had such quick reflexes. He had nearly blown the archangel’s cover. 

Sam wasn’t exactly happy about being condescended to and shipped off to their room like unruly children, but Gabriel was playing a part. They had barely managed to recover from the shock before Gabriel was there lounging on the couch. When Dean accused him of being behind this, Sam rolled his eyes. He knew better. He also knew better when Gabriel claimed that he was there for Kali. It wasn’t until the stab of jealousy hit him at the thought of Gabriel seducing her to get her blood, that he realized that he actually had fallen in love with the irascible archangel, and maybe he had been all along. He wanted to tell him right then and there. He almost did, but then he realized that Gabriel had to be able to get their blood from her and this was the best way to do it. He didn’t need the distraction to throw him off his game. He would tell him later. 

Little did Sam know that Kali had found him out and the next time he saw Gabriel would be just before he had his own blade sticking out from his chest. As soon as the light faded, Sam was on his feet lunging at Kali, but Dean was quick enough to grab him around with waist and hold him back. “I’ll kill you, you stupid bitch,” he snarled as he struggled against Dean’s hold. 

“With what? Your bare hands?” Dean hissed at him. “Shut up and sit down,” he snapped as he finally managed to wrangle his still glaring brother back into his seat. That incident was enough to convince him of what he had suspected ever since he’d found out that Gabriel had been Gabrielle and even as he made an agreement to work with the gods to kill Lucifer, he was making plans to deal with Kali afterwards. They had bigger fish to fry first. 

When Dean came back with the news that Gabriel was alive, Sam sank back into his chair in relief. That relief was short-lived though as the next thing they knew Lucifer was strolling in leaving a pile of bodies in his wake. They had to dive behind a table to avoid getting hit with the ricochet of Kali’s fire and Sam asked Dean if he was okay, only to be answered by another voice. “Not really,” Gabriel said wryly. “Better late than never huh?” Dean looked at him with a newfound respect and Sam with undisguised worry. Gabriel pressed a dvd to Dean’s chest and said, “Guard this with your life.” 

Sam could see in his eyes what he was planning, or rather not planning, which was walking out of here alive. He knew this would be his last chance to tell him how he felt but the words caught in his throat. He grabbed Gabriel’s wrist before he could join the fight and in the absence of words decided to show him as best he could. He yanked Gabriel over and kissed him soundly, both of them leaning over the top of Dean who groaned, “Oh come on.”

When Sam let him go, Gabriel was more than a little breathless and just blinked at the hunter for a moment before he heard a scream from Kali as Lucifer played with her. That snapped him out of his trance and he didn’t dare consider anything else right now, but what he was going to do. If he let himself hope for more from Sam, then he would never be able to do this. He spun from behind the table and flung Lucifer out the door. 

When Lucifer tried to come back at her, Gabriel lifted his blade and stepped in front of her. Gabriel didn’t give a flying fuck about Kali, but he knew that if he was going to get Sam and Dean out of here, they needed a reason to go and she would have to be that reason. “Not this time,” Gabriel told his brother as he reached down to pull her to her feet. “Guys! Get her out of here,” he called to them. 

They came out from behind their barricade and Gabriel pushed Kali towards them as he squared off with Lucifer. Now that the idea of Gabriel and Gabrielle being one in the same had connected in his mind, he could honestly say he knew Gabriel well. And he knew that Gabriel despised Kali and was just using her as an enticement to get them to leave. To give them someone to protect. Too bad for her that she had tried to kill Gabriel. 

Sam grabbed her arms and shoved her towards Lucifer. “You want her, you can have her,” he sneered as he pulled his own angel blade that Gabriel had given him what seemed like a lifetime ago and took position at Gabriel’s side. Dean rolled his eyes but then did the same. They were glad that they had snatched the blades from the table as they dove over it.


	12. Chapter 12

“Sam…” Gabriel said desperately. “Go.”

“Not gonna happen, Gabriel,” Sam said firmly, not taking his eyes off their mutual enemy, but moving the hand that wasn’t holding the blade to Gabriel’s back in a gesture of support and affection. The only one he dared give in front of Lucifer. 

“Sam please,” Gabriel begged. 

“You heard the man,” Dean said from Gabriel’s other side. This was their best chance. Gabriel was their best chance, and if they could support him and help, then that’s what Dean would do. 

Lucifer sneered at a trembling Kali for a moment before he snapped his fingers, transporting her to his base where she appeared wrapped in chains that would hold a god until he could get back to her. “Thank you, Sam, for the wonderful gift. But you know the one I really want,” he drawled. 

“Never,” Sam spat. 

“Well, well, baby brother. Looks like you’ve manage to corrupt both of the vessels. I wonder what dear Michael will think of that.”

“Screw Michael. If he were standing here I’d shiv his ass too,” Gabriel said heatedly making both Winchesters smirk at his guts. 

Meanwhile, Gabriel was wracking his mind trying to figure out how to get them out of this. He hadn’t planned on walking out of here, but now, with both of them refusing to leave, he had to. They all had to. He knew that he couldn’t beat Lucifer in a fight. Not even with Sam and Dean at his side, but he didn’t see another choice now. He definitely wasn’t going to let them all walk away. He would just have to hope for a lucky shot or a distraction or something. 

He quickly replaced himself with a clone and transported himself behind Lucifer. His brother caught on quickly though and Gabriel barely managed to twist out of the way before Lucifer rammed his own blade into his chest. That had the advantage of putting Sam and Dean at his back though and they took the opportunity presented. Their blades wouldn’t kill Lucifer, but they could hopefully hurt him badly enough that Gabriel could get the killing blow. 

It wasn’t to be though as Lucifer was too fast. He had his blade in hand spinning to deflect both of their blows before they even got close as he backed away enough to keep them all away from his back. The fight that followed was furious and it only ended when Gabriel was trying to recover from a deflection, leaving himself wide open to a killing blow from Lucifer, but Sam jumped in front of him, taking the blade to the stomach and he crumpled to the floor. 

Lucifer had been being careful not to harm his own vessel during the fight so this was enough to throw him off his game long enough for Gabriel to stab him through the chest before falling to his knees next to Sam. He didn’t even bother to look and see if his blow landed and barely noticed the flash of light as Lucifer died while he tried to pull back Sam’s hands to get a look at the wound. “Oh…god…Sam…no…” he said brokenly. 

“What are you waiting for? Heal him?” Dean said impatiently. 

“I…I can’t…the blade…it can’t be healed…shit shit shit…” Gabriel was rapidly losing his cool. 

“Gabriel,” Sam gasped out, drawing his attention. “I…I love you.”

Gabriel put his forehead to Sam’s as the tears began to fall. “I love you, Sammy. Please just hold on. Don’t go. Please.”

Dean suddenly hit on an idea. He didn’t like it, but if it was the only way… “Could an archangel survive that wound?” he asked. 

Gabriel snapped his head up. “It would take at least a few weeks to heal, but yeah,” he said almost hopefully before he looked to Sam, who was barely conscious by this point. “Come on Sammy. Stay with me. I need to hear a yes here,” Gabriel said with an equal mixture of hope and panic. If Sam slipped away before he got the word…

“Yes,” Sam slurred as he lost consciousness. 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut as the light poured out of Gabriel and into Sam and Gabriel’s body fell lifelessly to the floor. Dean stayed next to Sam, not breathing at all until his eyes opened and he heard a heavy groan. “Sorry…Deano…but you’re gonna have to carry me…both of me,” Gabriel gasped out in pain. 

“Yeah. I got it. No problem,” Dean said quickly, leaning down and trying to pick Sam’s body up as gently as he could, which he apparently wasn’t doing a very good job of given Gabriel’s yelps of pain. Gabriel was enduring what must be excruciating pain to save Sam’s life. He wasn’t going to complain about anything right now, and he suddenly had no more doubt about their feelings for each other. Gabriel had tried to sacrifice his life for Sam by coming here in the first place. Then Sam tried to sacrifice his life for Gabriel, and now Gabriel was willingly putting himself through this to keep Sam alive. They would have his blessing. 

He managed to get Gabriel, in Sam’s body, laid out in the backseat of the Impala and then went back for Gabriel’s body. He wasn’t sure what to do with it. It’s not like he could sit a dead body in the front seat and there was no room in the back with his giant brother back there. Gabriel saw his dilemma and managed to roll Sam’s eyes. “Just put it in the trunk.”

“I…um…okay,” Dean said hesitantly. It seemed rather callous, but if Gabriel didn’t care, oh well. Dean drove them to the nearest motel that wasn’t recently a bloodbath and checked them into one room. Rather than raise too many suspicions with the clerk by carrying Sam/Gabriel, Gabriel managed to somewhat keep himself on his feet and just let Dean support him the ten steps into the room before Dean helped him down on the nearest bed. 

Dean looked back towards the car nervously, knowing that the clerk would probably still be watching. These types of people were notoriously nosy. “Just get it later when it’s safe,” Gabriel told him and Dean shrugged and accepted that. 

“Is there…anything I can do? Stitch it up maybe? Will painkillers help?” Dean asked, wanting to do something to help. 

“Painkillers won’t help. My grace will burn right through them. Stitches…I don’t know. Worth a shot,” Gabriel said, voice heavy with effort. 

“They hurt pretty badly if they won’t help,” Dean pointed out. 

Gabriel managed a laugh. “Trust me Deano. No stranger to pain. Just do it.”

Gabriel didn’t make a sound or a flinch while Dean was sewing him up and the hunter was doing his best not to notice how deep the wound went and how little was left of Sam’s internal organs that had been liquefying until Gabriel took over. The more he saw of how bad the wound was, the more he doubted the stitches would be of any help, but he did it anyway since it didn’t seem to bother Gabriel and it gave him something to do. Once he was finished, he asked if there was anything Gabriel needed and the archangel just said, “Rest.” Dean nodded and went over and turned the television on low and watched. 

Gabriel sunk into his mind that he was now sharing with Sam to talk to him. “Are you okay Gabriel?” he heard Sam’s voice ask. 

“We’ll live, Sammy,” Gabriel projected his voice. “What were you thinking jumping in front of the blade like that?” he gently admonished Sam. 

“I was thinking that he was going to kill you and I couldn’t let that happen,” Sam said not at all sorry. 

“And instead you almost died,” Gabriel pointed out. 

“It would have been worth it,” Sam said earnestly. 

“Not to me,” Gabriel said softly. 

“I couldn’t let you die before I told you that I loved you.”

“Why did you wait so long then?” Gabriel asked wryly. 

“I thought you were a monster, then a woman, and two different people, and then you were both, and a man, and an archangel. It took me a long time to wrap my head around it, and by the time I figured it out it was too late,” Sam said sheepishly. 

Gabriel’s laugh echoed through their mind. “Yeah. I guess I can understand that. But it wasn’t too late. You cut it pretty close though.” Sam’s laughter joined his. Gabriel could feel a burning question in Sam’s mind though, one of the downsides of sharing a mind. Makes it hard to hide things. He resisted the urge to look for it though and instead just asked, “What’s on your mind, Sam-a-lam?”

“It’s not important.”

“Come on Samshine. You know I’ll find it if I look,” Gabriel coaxed him. 

He heard a heavy sigh. “I just couldn’t help but wonder if you would have done this…put yourself through all this pain and suffering…if I didn’t love you.”

Sam could actually feel Gabriel’s eye roll. “Of course I would have. As soon as Dean sparked the idea, I would have always done it. I love you, Sam, whether you felt the same way or not.”

Gabriel heard a frustrated sound before Sam said, “I wish I could kiss you like this.”

Gabriel gave a little chuckle. “Me too. But don’t worry. I’ll be back in my own body before long and then we’ll have as long as you want to do whatever you want.”


	13. Chapter 13

It ended up taking nearly a month for Gabriel/Sam to heal completely. In that time, Gabriel and Dean had become good friends, and Gabriel also spent a great deal of time talking to Sam in their mind as well. Gabriel was able to get out of bed after a week, though he was still in a lot of pain. It was driving him crazy to be cooped up for so long. He definitely wasn’t the type to sit still. Once he stopped looking like death warmed over, Dean started taking him out to eat for most meals to get him out of the motel room, Gabriel not being up for any more active pursuits than sitting at a table. 

He baffled many waitresses with his huge desert orders and lack of any real food to go with it, but Dean just thought it was funny. Sam ordered Gabriel to make sure all that sugar and fat didn’t affect his body at all. By the end of the third week, Gabriel was checking the wound multiple times a day. He couldn’t wait for it to be finished healing, and didn’t dare leave Sam’s body until it was. Archangel blades were nasty business and if he left too soon, without his grace to heal it, it could open back up again and they would have to start over. 

Finally, at the end of the fourth week, Gabriel could see nothing but a nasty scar, that Sam would always have, but he was safe to get back to his own body. They retrieved it from the closet where they had stashed it out of sight and laid it out on the bed and Gabriel/Sam laid down next to it. Gabriel knew that the process could be a little disorienting and would be easier to stomach if they were lying down. 

Dean couldn’t explain why he was jittery about this part, but he was watching nervously as Gabriel poured out of Sam and back into his own perfectly preserved body. Of course, he closed his eyes against the bright light, but they were open again by the time they both opened their eyes and looked at each other. “Everyone back in the right bodies?” Dean asked hopefully. 

“Yup,” Sam said not taking his eyes off Gabriel and then they both surged forward at the same time as their lips met. 

Dean cleared his throat and they didn’t seem to notice so he turned away and grabbed his jacket as he said, “Right…well…I’m gonna go out…and…um…yeah.” 

He made his retreat just in time as Gabriel rolled himself on top of Sam and ground his hips down over the hunter’s as they broke for air. “I love you, Sammy,” he whispered. 

“I love you too, Gabriel,” Sam whispered back as he lifted his head for another kiss and slid his hands underneath the archangel’s shirt, running them over his smooth skin and feeling the toned muscle underneath. Gabriel moaned and moved his mouth to Sam’s neck hitching the hunter’s legs around his waist before he started unbuttoning Sam’s shirt. 

“Gabriel…I’ve never…” he started nervously. 

“I know,” Gabriel whispered against his neck. “I’ll be gentle,” he promised, hoping that Sam wouldn’t stop him. He desperately wanted to be inside the hunter. He was glad when nothing else was said on the matter as he slid Sam’s shirt off his shoulders while Sam tugged impatiently at Gabriel’s until the archangel sat up enough to strip it over his head and returned his attention to Sam’s neck for a moment before moving down and nipping across Sam’s collarbones and down over his chest, all the while rolling his hips and getting some beautiful friction over their still clothed erections. 

Sam wanted to hurry this up before he blew too soon and moved his hands down to fumble with the button to Gabriel’s jeans and slid them down, taking Gabriel’s length in his hand, pulling a needy moan from the archangel. Gabriel slid off of Sam long enough to remove his pants the rest of the way, Sam quickly stripping his off as well as Gabriel slid back on top of him and captured him in another kiss. Gabriel’s suddenly lubed hand slid between them and Sam felt a finger pressed lightly against his entrance. It paused there for a moment before sliding in and going straight for the spot that had Sam arching off the bed as his lips were torn away from Gabriel’s and a ragged moan was pulled from his throat. How the hell had he lived so long without this?

Gabriel couldn’t help but smirk as he used the opportunity to nibble his way down Sam’s throat while his head was thrown back and he started thrusting his finger in and out, working Sam loose, continuing his downward trail with his lips and tongue and teeth. By the time he was inserting the second finger, he licked a long stripe up the underside of Sam’s leaking cock before taking it in his mouth and showing off his impressive skills, making sure not to get the hunter too close. Gabriel wanted to be inside him when he came. 

By the time Gabriel had three fingers in him, Sam was begging for more. “God Gabriel…please…in me…fuck me…please.”

Gabriel gave a few more quick thrusts of his hand just to be sure before he pulled his mouth off Sam with an audible pop and slicked himself up. He lifted Sam’s hips and pressed his own aching erection against Sam’s hole, pausing a moment to make sure Sam wasn’t going to stop him, before he started slowly sliding forward into him, panting with the effort of holding himself back. 

Once he was fully seated he leaned down to kiss Sam, slow and sweet, giving him a chance to get used to the feeling. When Sam bucked his hips up looking for more, without breaking the kiss, Gabriel slowly drew his hips back so that only the tip was still in Sam and then quickly snapped them forward hitting the sweet spot and Sam’s lips were torn away once again as he threw his head back and let out a keening moan. 

Gabriel sat up on his knees to get better leverage and threw Sam’s legs over his shoulders as he slammed harder and deeper and faster with every thrust. “Oh…fuck…Sammy…so tight…so good,” Gabriel panted as he was rapidly losing control. Not only had he been completely dry for a month, not willing to take advantage of Sam’s body that way, but this was Sam. The person he had been dreaming of for years. He knew that he was going to embarrass himself with how short this was going to be. 

When he saw Sam’s hand moving to his cock, Gabriel slapped it away and took Sam in his hand and started pumping in time with his thrusts as they picked up a frantic pace. “Fuck…yes…Sammy…c-cum for me…” he gasped out, feeling himself about to bubble over. 

Gabriel’s voice was the last straw needed to push Sam over the edge as he painted his chest in white and Gabriel cried out Sam’s name as he slammed hard and deep one more time, the clenching around him pulling his own orgasm from him. 

He collapsed on top of Sam, snapping shaky fingers and cleaning them up as he pulled the hunter in for another kiss. Sam’s arms came up and wrapped tightly around him, as if afraid that he would disappear and when Sam started drifting off to sleep, Gabriel slid beside him and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder, snapping his fingers to cover them up, and sighing contentedly. He didn’t care that he had been cooped up in this room for most of a month. He was exactly where he wanted to be.


End file.
